


419

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [3]
Category: ArKinghts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	419

“小天使，没有看到了不吃一口的道理啊。”炎客转向送葬人的裤子，三下五除二脱掉，丢在一旁。送葬人试图用脚阻止炎客的动作，但是炎客力气出奇地大，将他的双腿向两侧分开。肌肤暴露在空气中受冷而发颤，他仍在思考这是为什么，而不是怎么办。  
炎客用手捏起送葬人胯下软绵绵的部位，用手指轻轻刺激了一番，很快挺立起来。  
“你在做什么?”身体头一回有这种感觉，耳尖烧得通红，他不解地看向炎客 ，但因为快感的不断刺激，他轻喘着，思绪陷入混乱之中。  
“你是头一回做吗?”炎客观察了一番“看样子也是。”他埋下头，将送葬人的前端含入口。  
头一回受到这样的抚弄，送葬人本能地挣扎着，“你到底在做什么——”  
炎客在他的腿间抬起头，“我在为你口交。”  
“我不喜欢，请停下，”送葬人语气平淡，更像是在命令炎客。  
“如果我偏不呢。”炎客从舔舐改为吸吮，手在根部摩擦着，故意发出啧啧的声音。  
“唔——！”送葬人靠着墙，嗅着霉味，身体产生了从未有过的感觉，有些难受，他半眯着眼睛看着腿间的炎客问，“酒里到底放了什么？”  
“那只是普通的龙舌兰，”炎客松口，跪在他的双腿间，“接下来可不要昏过去哦。”  
送葬人不明白他的意思，炎客看到他的反应也乐了，回望着他浅蓝色的眸子，那是真真切切的迷惘。  
“我教你好了。”炎客拉着送葬人的右手，让他抱住自己的膝盖，“保持这样的姿势。”  
“你到底要做什么？”送葬人照做了。  
炎客调整好姿势，从床头拿起一瓶液体挤在手心，“我想进入你的这里。”  
手指借着润滑剂顺利滑进后庭，送葬人闷哼一声，“可是这里并不是……”  
“好啦好啦……乖，”炎客向上折着他的另一条腿，这样穴口完全朝向了他。他增加了手指的数量，送葬人呼吸还算均匀，似乎承受得了不适感。但炎客开始用手指向两侧扩张时，送葬人向后缩了缩腰，“好奇怪的感觉……”他冰冷的蓝眼睛里终于出现了一丝波动，闪烁着异样的光芒。  
炎客的忍耐到了极限，托起送葬人的臀，一口气插到底。  
“什……“送葬人一手握着栏杆，本来抱着膝盖的手一把揽住了炎客的脖子。他感到一阵头晕目眩，空气里夹杂着霉味，两人身上的酒精味，还有淡淡的麝香。炎客缓缓抽动着性器，看到送葬人微微喘息的样子，有些着迷，便凑上去，低下头吻住他。  
“衣服真是碍事…”炎客喃喃道，把送葬人的上衣撩至胸口，然后脱下自己的上衣。两人截然不同的肤色重叠在一起，摩擦出不可思议的热度。  
送葬人粗喘着，看到炎客手臂上的刺青，下意识脱口而出，“好脏。”  
炎客并不知晓他指的是什么，莫名地有些生气，朝深处狠狠一顶。送葬人咬着唇，炎客不打算收手，埋进送葬人的胸口，舌尖刻意在乳首周围打转，然后轻轻用牙齿刮蹭。  
“我……不是女性，这样是不会有快感的，”送葬人冷静之余还不忘解释。但事实并非如此，随着抽插越发激烈，炎客在他胸口啃食着红果，在白皙肌肤的衬托下显得娇艳欲滴。  
突然，像是正中靶心一般，送葬人感到体内深处的某个角落被戳中，呻吟出声。  
“你也是会发出这种声音的嘛，”炎客心满意足地离开他的胸口，吻了吻他的脖颈，“这里很舒服？”  
“我…我不知道这是什么感觉，”送葬人用手挡着嘴，刚才被撑得发疼的后穴居然渐渐有了快感，他羞耻地闭上眼，炎客见状，不依不饶地旋弄着那个敏感位置。  
“你要射精了，”炎客轻声笑道，“这是快要高潮的感觉。”  
炎客干脆一只手撑在墙上，把送葬人的左腿搭在肩上，一只手扶着他的腰，捣弄着已经湿漉漉的软穴，“诺……这里是……前列腺的位置。”  
送葬人惊叫着，在炎客背上留下一道抓痕，炎客吃了痛，加快了动作，送葬人呜咽着释放了，一部分留在小腹上，一部分溅射在床单上。  
“现在喜欢吗，”炎客轻轻抚摸着送葬人微微颤抖的脑袋，安抚似的，语气轻柔。  
“我……”送葬人现在脑子里一片空白，酒精干脆切断了他的反应力，现在快感使他失去了思考能力。  
炎客趁他不注意，摘下他的手套，他的手指关节匀称，有一点小伤口，手掌甚至有茧子，炎客不禁怀疑是不是真的像同伴说的那样，这个小天使其实是执法者。仔细想想，这个手铐也不像普通的手铐，看上去做工严密。经过刚才的运动，送葬人的手腕被手铐边缘磨红了，看上去让人充满占有欲。  
如果是执法者，那岂不是更好。  
送葬人似乎恢复了意识，发现自己的手套被摘了，比之前被看到裸体要反应激烈得多。  
“把手套还给我！”他抻着手，但是够不着床边的手套，他念叨着“好脏……好脏”，眼眶有些发红。  
炎客捉住他的手，将指尖放在嘴里，送葬人脸涨红，想抽开但是没有力气，穴口紧紧地吸住炎客的根物。  
“哈，让我发现你的秘密了，小警察。”  
“我不是警察，清不要碰我的手！”  
炎客边舔弄着他的指尖，从指缝滑至掌心，边操动着下半身，送葬人再也无法保持镇静的状态，发出甜腻的喘息，身体无比积极地吞吐着根物。  
“你要怎么，逮捕我吗？”炎客满眼笑意，看着手足无措的送葬人。  
刚才释放在体内的精液随着搅动有些溢出，滴滴答答滑落，打湿了身下的床单，与肌肤相互摩擦。送葬人皱着眉，冷冰冰的眼睛里写满了情欲，“我会按照法律制裁你的，你妨碍公务……”  
“所以你真的是执法者……”炎客笑道，“你得先找得到我再说。”  
“只要你活着，我就能找得到。”

又做了一次之后，送葬人彻底昏了过去。炎客冲了个热水澡，走出浴室，又翻了翻送葬人的包，才发现里面还有一张证件。  
“送葬人……这么可怕的名字……真是人不可貌相。”他瞥了一眼浑身赤裸的送葬人，刚刚替他盖上了一条毛毯，从这个角度隐隐约约能看到沾着白色浊液的大腿。  
要不是担心会有增援之类的赶到，炎客恨不得再去床上做个来回。  
“送葬人，执法者，哈哈哈哈，我搞到真的了。”炎客想了想，留了张字条在旁边，写着联系方式，虽然着看上去是很不明智的选择。  
送葬人醒后，拖着黏糊糊的身体冲了个澡，发现床边有张字条，打开看到一行地址，附着一句话，“感谢招待。”  
他一气之下把纸揉作一团，但转念一想，重新展开，把地址记在心底。  
“最好不要让我找到你，炎客。”


End file.
